


Adventures at the Dog Park

by Skeletor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Felching, Fellowship of the Ring, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, Multi, Puppy Play, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletor/pseuds/Skeletor
Summary: Things get sensual at the dog park.
Relationships: Castiel/Bobby Singer, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Adventures at the Dog Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tippycollins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tippycollins/gifts).



> remember to like, comment, and subscribe

It was a stunningk day in beautiful middletown USA, the birds were singing, the bugs were screaming, and Bobbiy Sinjer was going to take a break from hunting naughty supernatural entities and take his favorite dog companion for a walkies to the dog park. He grabbed his doggy companion, and loaded him up into his prized vehicle; a taupe 1650's volkswagen beetle, with a turkey brown sidecar and a human skin and hair interior that was shrimp scented, bobbys favorite smell to sniff.  
He was so enthralled to get to the dog park for dogs, that bobbyi ran several red lights and over several pescatarians. He was so excited that his blood chortled in glee.  
Finally he arrived at the dogs park, and let his prized petman out of the trunk of the beetle (volkswagen). There he was in all his glory, Dean the man, so intoxicated by the scent of the dog park that he began to leak soup from his teats (strogonoff). Buobit attempted to grab deans leash, which was actually not a leash at all but a long rope of skinflesh coming from deans neck and ending in a fleshy loop from easy grabbing, but H e was so excited to see his frends that he bounded towards the dogg park, his teat soup splashing everywhere and his dick and balls (approx. 8-9) flapping about, smashed through the fence with his steel skull plate. Bouby guffawed at deans noxious behaviour.  
Deans favorite comrade Cas (Castiel) the angel-human-not dog was there at the canine park!!!! Incredible, dean could not be more in extacy at the sight. Cas also had a fleshskin leash for holding, and holding onto said fleshleash was none other that Sam Winchest, Deans borther. Dean careened towards his comrade and immediately went to sniff his friend Cas’ss Ass Holed for dog man reasons. SUDDENLY spaghetti O’s spewed from Casteils bangus (bangin’ anus) and DEANE could not help himself from inhaling every last O of spaghetti shapes from the orifice. Together they rolled amongst the butt soup like the best of friends, while Bobuiy and SAM howled in laughter.  
SUDDENLY an urge overcame Castiel the angel man dog, and his pee pee penis dong became incredibly rigid and lengthened (8 feet) and shot through several more pescatarians killing them instantly (they were npcs tho do it didnt matter). Dean immediately opened his Añus for Cas’s’s lengthened turgid throbbing member like a blooming flower in the springtime, anal petals and all. His booty hole swallowed every inch of Cassies peepee (it looked like a boiled hot dog, totally smooth and raw hot dogcolored), to the point where there peen forked into two and came out of his nostrils. DEAN HOWLED IN EXTACY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Samuel and Bobi loved the sight of their dog boys coitusing so much that they too decided to join in on the exuberance, they threw their bodys into the mess of spaghettios and writhed, their clothing suddenly gone (something souperenaturl afoot,,,demons maybe???) and the canned spaghetti circles entered every pore of their bodys, possessing them with the spirit of canned soop. All four of them vibrated in EXTACY,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, SUDDENLY thick ropeds of vermicelli cummies came springing forth from everyones pemis pee pee dong weiner hole, and everyone was coated in the noods. They were writhing on top of eachother in the various pasta and soup fluids, so happy to be where they were. Everyone else at the dog park was clapping and cheating and sobbing in support, even the real actual dogs.  
Just then, Dean had a sudden though cum upon him::::::: what if they all become one homogeoniius mass off soup and flesh and cumms and puppy play stuff. He decided that he must make this a reality so that they could live forever iin excacty. He called upon the GOD of this universe (chuck?????????????????idk at this point i dont remember anything after season 6 tbqh) to make his dream a realty.  
THEN it happened., in a magical girl transformation they became one unit of sensual pasta energy, and they resembled a sexy pizza-the-hut, complete with high heels and fishnet tights. Dean (and bobbit, sam, and cas because they all shared one concience now) could not contain their exubarance and immediately began oozing rat posion. Gallons and gallons and gallons of rat poiisin. But it was okay because they fed off of it and the rat poison actually gave them more raw strength and turgid energy from HELL. SO many cumms happened all over the earth and every soupernatural entity on earth was VANQUICHED from the powerful cums of god.  
OBOMA the president then arrived. The congealed large entity of boy soup that was once Bobbiy, Sam, DEAN, and Castiel the angle (now known as Todd 2) could not be happier that the lord of amercia arrived. OBAMa then made a speech “ my fellow sam, dean, cas, and bobiy, I am so very proud of you as your biological father who gave birth to all four of you. I am so glad that you have rid this earth of the plague of otherworldly energies. To reward you, I will give you a lifetime supply of squaline to drink and rub into your skin, please take this as a token of my gratitude. Yours truly, president Bok obobob.”  
As soon as he finished, the dad president vanished into a plume of grinch-green smoke. The battle was over. Dean/bobby/sam/cas/Todd 2 could finally rest, and join the dog park in the sky.


End file.
